When performing an application, a portable terminal uses a sub-application of an additional function for performing the application. In the current technology, the following methods are used to add additional functions to a main application.
One of the methods is a method of including an additional application in a main application. For example, when an additional function is needed in the main application, the additional function is set to be included in the main application. Such a method makes the linkage between the additional function and the main application easy. However, the main application gets complicated as the number of additional applications increases. For example, in the case of a readers hub viewer application, the dictionary function of the additional function is mounted on the viewer application, and thus a previous search result of words selected from the eBook content may be shown. Further, even when the additional function included in the main application is an additional function that may be commonly used in various applications, the additional function may be independently repeated for each application.
Another method is a method of providing additional functions needed for various main applications in a form of a small pop-up window. Such a method may commonly use additional functions provided as a mini application. However, the mini application is provided in a form that is completely separated from the main application, and thus the linkage between the main application and the mini application is restricted.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.